1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool cabinet, more particularly to an expansible tool cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the volume of a conventional tool cabinet is fixed. Therefore, if the tools are too many for storage in one conventional tool cabinet, the excess tools must be stored in another conventional tool cabinet. It is inconvenient to use and carry two tool cabinets at the same time. On the other hand, if the conventional tool cabinet is too large to receive the tools, it is impractical to carry a tool cabinet which has a lot of unoccupied tool receiving spaces.